Just One Wrong Move
by MySeaSaltIceCream
Summary: SmoshGames Marhinki/Marinki Story. The guys and Mari never really thought that Amnesia was a scary game. They always just played it for shits and giggles. Except, this time was different. Horrifically different. Mari/Matt[Sohinki], Mari/Joshua[Jovenshire], David[Lasercorn]/Joshua[Jovenshire]
1. Prologue: What's That?

**Yo. Missed me? Probably did, didn't you? It's my glorious return! But, if you are one of my loyal followers, then sadly, this isn't a Kickin' It story :( No, this is a Smosh story! Only because I feel there aren't many Marinki/Marhinki stories out there. Seriously. I've actually read every single one. So here's mine! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Smosh, nor do I own any part of Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I would if I could, though.**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View  
**

"I just don't know what's so scary about this game…" Joshua said as he took a seat next to his friend. The man next to him sighed.

"Are you serious? Haven't you seen the gameplay videos? The one that Ian and Anthony played?" Matt said to the unafraid man sitting to his left. He just shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know, Sohinki. I mean, Anthony and Ian both get scared pretty easily." He stated. Matt just made a humming noise. Before he could click on the game's icon, he was startled by the whimper of the man hovering above him. He sighed.

"Oh, come on Lasercorn, it won't be that bad." Matt said, reassuring his friend. It didn't really help, so David just leaned himself on top of Joshua, terrified of what's to come. Matt clicked on the icon and turned to Mari, who was standing by the light switch.

"Hit the lights!" He told her. She quickly switched it off and sped over to the free seat next to Sohinki, leaned onto his shoulder, waiting for the screen to pop up. Their whole computer seemed to freeze instead. Not wanting to reboot it, they decided to wait. No one made a noise as they stared at the screen, which held the Smosh Games logo. Sohinki opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the Amnesia loading screen popping up abruptly, which was followed quickly by a screeching Lasercorn and Mari, who stiffened up with fear. Matt and Joshua grinned at the scared friends. Matt looked over at Mari, who was particularly too close for comfort. But he didn't mind.

"Scared?" He asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"No! Of course not! I'm a frickin' boss! Games like this don't scare me!" She said, thinking back to her gameplay of White Noise. Matt laughed with her and turned to look at the other two guys. David had his head buried into Joven's back and Joven was just laughing at him. Everyone turned back to the screen as the main screen showed. Matt moved his censor onto the words, "Start New Game." Before he clicked it, he turned to David, who was cowering behind Joshua.

"See? Nothing to be scared about!" He said. But as he said that, he saw David's eyes widening and felt Mari clutch his arm with fear. He looked at Joshua, who was the only other person than himself trying to keep his composure.

"Uh… Matt? Wh-what's th-that…" He asked, pointing to the screen. He froze as he turned around and saw one of the Amnesia monsters coming through the doorway behind the words. It's demolished hand was stretched towards the screen. As it got closer, Matt heard David's cries of terror and Mari's whimpers.

"Oh God, what's it doing, what's it doing?" Joshua yelled, grabbing onto his seat and backing away. The monster was already at the screen as he reached out and his hand came out of the monitor. The group's screams were silenced as a huge light covered them all, sucking them into the game.

As that happened, the computer shut off, the screen blank.

* * *

**Well, here, my first Smosh story ever :) I hope you enjoyed it~ Don't forget to review!**

** -MySeaSaltIceCream/MSSIC**


	2. Chapter One: Game Beginnings

**Hey. So yeah, I know this story was posted today, but it's only 11:40 am right now and I'm going to write until author's block catches up to me again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Smosh, nor do I own any part of Amnesia: The Dark Descent, or even Disney/Alice in Wonderland. I would if I could, though.**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View  
**

They didn't know what was happening around them. All they heard was muffled voices and what they saw was flashing lights. Suddenly, they all felt their head hit a cold, hard surface. The last thing they saw was a bright light coming from a window.

The first to wake up was Joshua. He slowly got up, feeling worse than usual. As soon as he looked down, he noticed something different about everyone, including himself. Everyone's clothes were replaced with old time Victorian clothes! He was wearing a cream colored button-down shirt, a velvet green vest, a red bowtie, and dark brown pants. His hair wasn't up as usual and it covered his forehead. He hated it. He softly tapped Matt's side with his foot.

"Hey. Hey, Matt, wake up!" He whispered, bending down to wake up his friend. Matt's eyes fluttered open, widening as he realized where he was. He quickly got up, brushing himself off, and then noticing what he was wearing. It was a bleach white button down shirt, a dark purple vest, a black tailcoat, and dark indigo colored pants.

"Wh-what the hell? What am I wearing?" He whisper-yelled, looking down at his new clothes. Joshua shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's just to fit the game." He said, reassuring the disgruntled man. Sighing, Matthew knelt down to an unconscious Mari. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey Mari… Mari, wake up…" He said, looking closely at her face. Mari slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Not knowing where she was, she bolted up from her spot and screamed, waking up David, who started screaming as well.

"Whe-where am I?" She yelled, backing herself onto the cold stone wall. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing exactly the same things as Alice wore in Disney's Alice in Wonderland, but instead of blue, her dress was a bright, pale yellow. Sohinki took her hand and helped her up as Joven tried to calm down David.

"You okay?" Matt asked her, checking for injuries. She nodded, but looked around.

"Matt, where are we?" She asked. He sighed.

"We're in the game, y'know, Amnesia." He explained to her. She nodded. She saw this coming and tried to calm down. They both looked over as Lasercorn stayed in his spot, panicking about everything.

"Where are we? What is this place? What the fuck am I wearing?" He constantly yelled. He had on a cream button-down shirt, a white bowtie, a bleach white vest, a dark orange and silver tailcoat and brown velvet pants. Noticing his new hair as well, Mari and Sohinki started giggling. David turned to them, angry as ever.

"What are you laughing at? You guys are wearing ridiculous clothes too!" He said yelling at them. Mari just pointed. No words could have escaped her. David looked at Joven, who was trying not to laugh with them.

"You… You have a… You have a ponytail…" He said through his snickers. Lasercorn quickly grabbed the back of his head, and there it was. His long ponytail, tied with a red bow. He was about to freak out, but instead, he just got up from where he sat and started walking towards the doorways which led to a long hallway. Before he could get any further, he turned to the three who were just staring at him.

"Well, what're you waiting for? The faster we get out of here, the better!" And with that, he flipped his ponytail and walked on. The three walked right behind him. Joven shook his head.

"If you were trying to act cool, you failed." He called out to Lasercorn.

"Shut up!" Came the reply as it echoed around the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Sorry if it was kinda slow :( Review!**

** -MySeaSaltIceCream**


End file.
